


Cure-all

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Orgasm, Sex, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've come home from work after having a really shitty day and Joe is there to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure-all

You dump your keys into the bowl beside the front door and closed the heavy wooden door behind you, trying to shut out the cold that had been circulating you all day. Stamping your feet on the mat you rid the snow from your boots before kicking them off.  
“What a fucking day!” You grumble before taking off your coat and hat and hanging them up, curling your lip in annoyance as you watched the snow fall from the garments and land with a splat on the wooden floor.  
“That you?” Came the voice from within the house and even though you were pissed off with the day, you couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.  
“Yes it's me.” You reply but find that you don't even have the energy to inject some fake enthusiasm into your voice. Within seconds you could hear footsteps across the floor, getting louder until you are greeted with one of the most heart warming sights you could ever see.  
There he stood, in the door to the living room, the love of your life; dark jeans framing long lean legs, nothing on his feet except a pair of white sports socks and a pale green Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt, highlighting his tanned skin.  
“You look so good Joey.” You murmur before moving slowly towards him, your eyes locking onto his crystal blue ones and delighting in the way they crinkled around the edges when he smiled at you.  
“You look like shit.” Was his reply to you and you can't help but chuckle at his attempt at making you smile, however you know exactly how you look and his assessment isn't that far off.  
“I love you too.” You reach him and bury yourself against his chest, pressing your face into his shoulder and inhaling his clean fresh scent.  
“Shitty day?” He asked, wrapping his long arms around you and pressing you closer.  
“You wouldn't believe.”  
“Come on.” He says, guiding you into the living room and depositing you on the sofa.  
“Coffee and takeout?” He asks once you're seated but you shake your head, not wanting anything but to stay in his arms.  
“Janet resigned today, everyone found out that Peter was having an affair with Carly from the cafeteria and I discovered that Bernice who works down the corridor from me in the president of the fucking Joe Gatto fan club.” You spit and then return your head in his neck, pressing your lips to the soft smooth skin there and training your hands along his waist and under his t shirt to touch warm bare flesh.  
“Wow. Sounds like you've had a really shitty day.” He admitted but broke away from you to sit beside you on the chocolate leather sofa.  
You sigh and enjoy the quiet for a moment, no sounds in the room except for the occasional bit of traffic outside and the sound of your breathing.  
“Can I change my mind on the offer of takeout?” You murmur, craning your head up to look at Joe and feeling your heart swell as you look at his handsome face. Joe nodded and smiled before cupping your cheek with a large hand and then leaning towards you, his prominent nose brushing your cheek before his lips pressed against yours; sparks fired behind your eyelids and your nerve endings sizzled at the contact.  
“What do you fancy?” He asks, breaking away from the kiss slowly but it still takes you an extra second or two before you open your eyes.  
“You! ” You reply and thread your fingers through the short hair at the back of his head before guiding his face back to yours and capture his lips, immediately plunging your tongue into his mouth, groaning when you felt his wet muscle collide with your own.  
Large hands settled on your hips before gripping the material and pulling you over onto his lap, settling your knees either side of his hips. You press yourself down and grin when you feel the beginnings of Joe’s erection beneath you.  
“Fuck me.” You almost growl and Joe grins, his white teeth glowing in stark contrast to his tanned skin but you see the heat in his shiny blue eyes and know that he will see the same want and need reflected in your own.  
“Get this off.” Joe gasped, fingering the bottom of your jumper and in an instant you pull it over your head, throwing the woollen garment to the floor and find yourself immediately assaulted by hands and lips. With a firm tug Joe pulls down your cream lace bra, baring your breasts to his hungry gaze but leaving the bra fastened around your waist. Your nipples harden in the slight chill of the room but are quickly warmed when Joe wraps his lips around one and his blunt fingers around the other, sending pulses of delight straight to your core, making you throb.  
“Oh God.” You groan, pressing your breasts closer to him and running your fingers through his short dark hair, scratching his scalp lightly with your nails and delighting in the soft moans that you can hear coming from him.  
“Get naked baby.” He groans and you can feel how hard he is underneath your bum and know that he wants you as much as you want him right now. You move from his lap and stand in front of him before unbuttoning your trousers and pushing them them down to the floor in an instant, stepping out of them dazedly, your eyes too focused on the movement of Joe’s hands as they unbutton his jeans and push them down to his knees revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any boxers.  
“Get here.” He breathed and you wasted no time restraddling his lap, gasping as your sensitive flesh met.  
You don't want to waste any time and you need to feel Joe in you; you slipped your hand underneath to steady Joe before sliding down onto him, taking a moment to get used to his size.  
“So fucking good.” He gasped and you could see the sweat on his upper lip as he tried not to move, knowing that you need a moment.  
“Move Joey.” You beg as you begin to rock your hips, enjoying the deep ache that comes with having Joe so deep inside you, filling you so well and brushing against all of your sensitive places. Joe could only growl in reply before taking hold of your hips and and pressing himself deeper and grinding against you.  
Very quickly slow grinds gave way to thrusts that were driving you both wild with want but didn't provide enough leverage to slake both of your needs.  
“Hold on.” Joe groaned, wrapping his arms around you, pressing you to his chest before flipping you both, pressing you into the sofa but never leaving your body. You give a grunt as he lands atop of you with a bit more weight that anticipated but he quickly makes up for it by resuming his thrusting, pleasure coursing through your body and making your eyes roll back in your head.  
“Faster baby.” You cry, your fingers gripping his back and your heels pressing into the back of his thighs.  
“I’m so close.” He breathes hotly into your neck and you gasp, knowing that you're not far from climax yourself when suddenly he changes the angle and is now brushing against your clit. The contact to your swollen and sensitive nub suddenly rockets you towards orgasm and with a final deep thrust you feel your toes curl, and every muscle in your body spasm, as you contract around Joe, your inner muscles clenching rhythmically, pushing Joe towards his own climax.  
It takes him two more thrusts before he faltered and then let out a strangled gasp above you, your name spilling from his lips as he emptied himself inside of your tight wet channel.  
“Oh baby.” You croon, placing one hand on the back of his head and the other caressing the line of his spine under his t shirt and enjoying the weight of him as he lay above you, his face in your neck and hot puffs of air tickling the sensitive shell of your ear.  
“Wow.” He murmured as he pulled back; staring into your eyes, his face glistening from exertion but his grin was enough to put you on cloud nine for the rest of the evening, even without the fantastically pleasurable events of a few moments ago.  
“You certainly know how to make a really shitty day so much better.” You praise, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, knowing that nothing today could now ruin your mood.  
“So tell me more about this Joe Gatto fan club at work.” He asks and you glare, but it doesn't last for long as you both dissolve into giggles.  
‘Joe Gatto – the cure-all for shitty days.’


End file.
